


Catnip

by bitsori



Series: When It Feels Like This [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Horny and In Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: “Hey, ‘Sung?” Minho calls out softly. “Everything alright?”“Yeah,” Jisung eventually answers, soft and quiet. He leans back, head gently nudging Minho’s chin in a playful manner.“Now,everything is.”Except, despite Jisung’s declaration that everything is alright, it isn’t.The thing is that—Minho has a growing problem.In his pants.--or: it isn't by accident that Jisung forgot to bring a camera when he went to spend time with Minho over the break.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: When It Feels Like This [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616323
Comments: 26
Kudos: 505





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] The banter was so vivid in my head so... this happened. This is pretty plotless, but like most of the rest of my canon compliant fic, this is set in [Gravity-verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616323), so if you're curious on the nature of their relationship, maybe take a look at the series. (That said, [Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959341) has also since been edited after the recent revelations about W*, so if you've read it before, and plan on reading it again, you will probably notice some details have been tweaked.)
> 
> [ 2 ] This takes place during SKZ's recent break, after God's Menu promotions. No cats were harmed in the writing of this fic!!
> 
> [ 3 ] According to Google, catnip smells faintly of mint. Hehe.

  
  


“I forgot the camera,” had been Jisung’s first words earlier that afternoon when he had shown up at the door of Minho’s family home. “Oops?”

Minho had been confused at first – Jisung wore a sheepish grin when he stepped past the threshold, but his body language and demeanor were both relaxed when he took his shoes off by the door and politely placed them on the rack. It was only after he had led Jisung to the kitchen to serve him cold water to drink that it became clear to Minho what the younger male meant.

He was talking about the company camera lent to him so that he could film parts of his vacation to share with the fans; Minho had almost forgotten about that entire thing, frankly. His main plan for this break was to stay at home and just rest and play with his cats—and with Jisung, of course. He didn’t really think about recording anything to share with fans; he’d gone a little overboard the last time they had free time so he already has enough video blogging content to release.

But,  _ right _ —he forgot that wasn’t the case with Jisung as well. When they had planned on him coming over during the break, they had also briefly talked about filming content together. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to share footage of me playing with Dori and the others,” Jisung pointed out, looking excited about the idea.

Minho is pretty sure that fans would more than love content that featured the two of them; he knows this is why a significant portion of his last vlog were bits and pieces of footage from their Lotte World date.

Right now, however, as Jisung leans back against him, happily and comfortably snug in his arms, he thinks he's happy that Jisung forgot to bring the camera. All three of his cats ate in the room with them as well—Soonie is resting by their foot, while Dori's halfway resting on Jisung's lap, nuzzling against his hand. Doongie is cutely perched on top of a cat tree situated in a corner of the room, eyes watching them as if guarding them.

While filming themselves over their break and video blogging isn't exactly made mandatory by the company, doing so is  _ strongly _ suggested. Minho knows that if Jisung had the camera with him, they would have felt some kind of pressure to perform—some kind of need to show the best versions of themselves while the camera rolled.

They wouldn't be this relaxed if Jisung hadn’t forgotten to take the camera with him, and as this realisation dawns on Minho, he thinks about how he’s secretly thankful for Jisung’s memory failure.

And then he thinks about it again as his boyfriend adjusts his position in Minho’s arms, and he almost laughs because he realises that  _ maybe _ Jisung didn’t really forget anything; Jisung can be pretty sly about these things. Just because he’d been gung-ho about the idea of sharing Minho and his cats with the fans a few days ago, doesn’t mean he didn't change his mind at the last minute.

“Hey, ‘Sung?” Minho calls out softly. “Everything alright?”

Jisung is confident most days, and he knows how to easily don his idol shell when needed. But Minho knows him well enough to be aware that there are days when it gets really hard—not even because of any particular reason, but  _ just because. _ It's on those days that Jisung simply prefers to keep to himself so he could recharge and feel better.

There’s a pause that makes Minho realise he’s come to the correct conclusion. 

“Yeah,” Jisung eventually answers, soft and quiet. He leans back, head gently nudging Minho’s chin in a playful manner.  _ “Now, _ everything is.”

Minho smiles and he tightens his hold around Jisung. He doesn’t always know how to be comforting, especially since Jisung isn’t very good at explaining himself when something is bothering him. Neither of them are good at talking about serious matters, but when Minho is feeling down or upset, he knows Jisung’s presence is more than enough to help him—he hopes that he can do even as much for his boyfriend. 

Except, despite Jisung’s declaration that everything is alright, it isn’t.

The thing is that—Minho has a growing problem.  _ In his pants. _

The issue, likely being caused by Jisung adorably purring at his cats in a very low tone, is very much unwelcome—if Minho is to be frank, Jisung’s low purring is really more sexy than adorable.

_ God, _ Minho thinks. Something is wrong with him, maybe.

He silently reasons that it doesn't help how good Jisung smells at the moment; like mint, with a slight hint of vanilla, and it's starting to drive him insane.

“Han Jisung,” he exhales softly; he doesn't mean to because it's not like he has anything in particular to say. The name just slips off his tongue, accompanied with a hint of frustration.

“Hmm?” Jisung answers, shifting a little so he can press back against Minho more comfortably—at least for  _ him, _ because Minho himself is growing increasingly uncomfortable. “Hyung, is that—?”

_ Oops, _ because the cause of discomfort is now very obviously pressing against the small of Jisung’s back. The surprise is evident in his tone, but it’s gone in a split second. Jisung straightens up, Dori scrambling away to join Soonie at the foot of the bed because of the movement, and when Jisung peers at Minho over his shoulder, a cocky grin lines his mouth.

“Is what—?” Minho shoots back, trying his best to keep his tone even.

Jisung scoffs, and twists around a little so he can look directly at Minho. “Do you want my help with that, hyung?” he asks; gone is his soft demeanor earlier. As if a switch has been flipped, his expression is full of cheek now, like he’s all set to cause mischief.

Minho’s not sure if he likes this shift or not—but he supposes the way he feels his dick twitch in his pants is telling enough. 

“Do you want my help with that, hyung?” Jisung asks, his tone sickly sweet that it makes Minho snort. “Or—” Jisung smirks, “do you  _ need _ my help with that?”

“With—?” Before Minho can play coy and feign innocence at Jisung’s question, the latter is snaking his hand down in the small space between the two of them, the heel of his palm pressing down on Minho’s crotch. 

Their eyes meet and Jisung’s smirk grows while Minho squints at him.

“Well,” he mumbles, and even now Minho is doing his best to appear nonchalant—not that he’s succeeding very well. “Since you seem to be in a  _ really _ helpful mood, I should probably just let you.”

Jisung laughs, clearly not buying Minho's act; he has no reason to—he knows Minho too well by now that this kind of deadpan attitude doesn't really faze him anymore.

“You're right,” Jisung simply agrees, his palm pressing harder and cupping Minho through his sweatpants; the light squeeze he gives even has Minho biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from allowing a moan to escape him. “I'm feeling really nice and helpful today so I won't give you crap about having to ask for it,” he continues, leaning in to place a feather light kiss on the corner of Minho's lips just as his fingers pull at the drawstrings of Minho's pants.

That has Minho sighing—wistfully and unconsciously; it makes Jisung giggle as he proceeds to push his hand inside Minho's pants, past the stretchy waistband. 

“You aren't even wearing underwear,” he observes smugly as his tiny fingers wrap around Minho's now painfully obvious erection.

“I was just planning to rest at home,” Minho points out, sounding far too breathier than he would have expected himself to be.

“And if I'd brought the camera to film my personal vlog?” Jisung playfully taunts him, eyes locking with Minho's while his thumb teases the head of Minho's cock.

Minho grunts; he thinks it's annoying, the way the tip of Jisung's tongue is peeking out of the corner of his mouth. It's an unconscious habit that Jisung has when he's concentrating, but to Minho it also feels like he's being teased—like Jisung is telling him that he has to  _ ask _ if he wants his tongue anywhere on his person.

Which—he does, of course. But he also doesn't want to outright ask.

“I would have changed, obviously,” he mumbles; if the way he reaches up to grip Jisung’s bicep isn’t enough to betray just how affected he is by Jisung’s ministrations on his cock, the breathy, whiny tone his voice carries should be.

It seems, however, that his boyfriend really  _ is _ in a very helpful mood—usually now is when he amps up the teasing, because he’s a cheeky bastard who loves nothing more than to push Minho to his limit, taunting until Minho has no choice but to be straightforward and vocal for what he wants. Jisung is having none of that this time though, because he doesn’t wait much longer before he’s tugging at Minho’s sweatpants, pulling them down as he turns completely to face Minho before shifting lower himself.

His eyes sparkle—at least to Minho they do—when Minho’s erection comes into full view. It’s almost like it’s Jisung’s first time seeing it, even though of course it isn’t. Once again, their eyes meet and Minho  _ knows _ exactly what’s going to happen next. Jisung clicks his tongue and then he’s moving down, hand wrapping loosely around the base, and then his tongue is flicking playfully against the tip of his cock—and  _ this _ exactly is what Minho had felt teased about just seconds earlier.

“Han Jisung,” he exhales, fingers threading through Jisung’s soft, dark hair. He’s ready to pull if Jisung insists on being a brat—and then his train of thought gets sidetracked entirely as the warmth of Jisung’s glorious mouth wraps around his penis.

Minho hisses sharply, sucking air through his teeth; Jisung’s certainly come a long way compared to when they first did this—from the way Jisung tongues at the underside of his shaft, to the way he makes sure that every so often there's a very,  _ very _ slight graze of teeth against skin as his mouth repeatedly go up and down along the length, he knows exactly what makes Minho tick—what makes Minho feel deliciously good.

Then again, that’s probably more of a testament to how well Jisung knows Minho by now.

“‘Sung,” Minho grunts, unconsciously pulling at Jisung’s hair and causing the latter to moan around his cock; for a second that takes Minho out of his own head and he forgets what he’s going to say. “Fuck,” he whines, because Jisung’s mouth truly feels like heaven that he almost loses control, hips involuntarily thrusting forward. “Shit,” he curses again, his grip on Jisung’s locks tightening as he tries to get them both to still. 

He really doesn’t want to climax like this.

Jisung looks at him and reads him perfectly; Minho loosens his hold to allow Jisung to lean away.

“You want more?” Jisung asks; his eyes already look glazed over, while his lips look distractingly shiny with spit. 

To answer his question, of course Minho does. They’re on a rare work break, but they're also going back to work to start recording their repackaged album soon, which means going back to the dorm where they'll be lucky to even get five minutes of alone time together. Right now, not only do they have Minho's family home all to themselves, but he's pretty sure they'll continue to be alone in the house for an hour or two more before his mom comes home.

“Yeah—” Minho exhales, shaky but excited. He probably sounds like a hormonal teenager with the way his voice breaks, now isn't the time to be embarrassed about that. “I wanna feel all of you.”

The way Jisung is so quick to scramble away so he can start pulling his clothes off almost makes Minho laugh – at least they're in the same horny boat. He thinks maybe he was right and Jisung really didn’t “forget” to bring anything, if his eagerness is anything to go by.

It  _ has _ been a while for them – it’s  _ always _ a while for them; it can’t be helped because despite being young and peak hormonal, they’re always either busy or tired, and it’s one thing to quickly get off through mutual handies in the dark of Jisung’s room while the rest of the members are in the living room or elsewhere, and another entirely to go the full distance.

With Minho’s parents out, this is the first time they’ve been all alone, together, in Minho’s childhood home. It makes sense why Jisung would not have wanted the extra trouble of performing for a camera, even one that technically would have allowed them to be looser than normal.

Minho himself would certainly take sex over vlog filming any day.

He moves to retrieve lube and condoms from his bottom dresser, only to freeze when a soft meow echoes around the room.  _ Shit, _ he thinks upon the realisation that all three of his cats are  _ still _ in the room with the two of them.

“Fuck, wait—” he gestures at Jisung who has just managed to push his skinny jeans down to his ankles. 

“Huh?” The younger male glances up at him, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “What?”

“We gotta get the cats out,” Minho points out, suddenly bothering to tuck himself back into his pants before trying to reach for Dori who is quick to move away from him. 

“Why?” Jisung looks perplexed.

Minho tuts and scoffs. Despite being utterly adorable in his confusion, he can’t believe that Jisung doesn’t get it. “Are you some kind of exhibitionist, Han Jisung?”

“What?” Jisung blinks; a beat passes, and after a quick glance around the room it seems he finally understands what Minho means. “But—? They’re cats?!”

“And so?” Minho successfully manages to run Soonie out of the room; there’s a reason the oldest is his favorite. He never gives him trouble unlike the other two. “Would you have sex in front of your brother?”

Jisung, down to his underpants, has successfully scooped Dori up into his arms. He gives Minho an incredulous look. “They already saw me give you head?!” He points out as he gently tosses the cat out to the hallway—lucky for them that Doongie, looking miffed, quickly pads out of the room on his own accord once his siblings are gone.

Minho scoffs and instantly closes the door again. “Regardless,” he says. “I wasn’t about to put on an adult show in front of the cats.”

Jisung blinks, and they stare at each other for a couple seconds before both of them burst into laughter.

“Why are you ruining the moment?!” Jisung accuses him, wheezing.

Minho sniffs. “Is the moment really ruined, though?” he asks, eyebrow arching teasingly.

The answer is that it absolutely isn’t; not even three beats pass before the two of them are throwing themselves at each other once again. As soon as both of them are completely rid of their clothes, Minho finds himself being backed against his bed, where he falls on a sitting position, Jisung all too eager as he climbs onto Minho’s lap, knees pressing against his outer thighs.

His arms lock around Minho’s neck, mouth on his and more than ready to swallow the needy moans that rise up from Minho’s throat; they continue like that, kissing fervently with Jisung rocking eagerly on his lap building anticipation up for both of them.

Minho expertly lathers his fingers with lube, warming the solution between the pads of his fingertips before he teases them around the rim of Jisung’s entrance. The latter still hisses from the gentle intrusion, and when his mouth leaves Minho, he opts to lean their foreheads against each other instead. 

“Hyung, just—” Jisung grunts, half-lidded eyes meeting Minho’s own cloudy gaze.  _ “More,” _ he demands, simply.

Minho would love to tease, he really would—but Jisung has been quite forthcoming the entire afternoon, so he decides he’s going to be just as nice. He pushes in a finger—then two, then  _ three, _ because he wants to give Jisung exactly what he wants.

“More,” Jisung repeats; he remains demanding, his body mirroring his desire as he grinds down onto Minho.

“Impatient,” Minho berates him, kissing up his jawline as he shoves a piece of rubber into Jisung's palm—all while his fingers continue to curl inside the latter. Minho is nothing if not an expert multitasker.

Jisung grins, just as expert in the way he tears the condom packet open, and even more so in the way he rolls the prophylactic down Minho's length.

Sometimes he wishes they didn't have to go through the trouble of the extra protection—they're both clean and it isn't as if they fuck with other people. It would be nice to just experience Jisung's tight heat directly, without the numbing feeling the thin coat of protection adds. Alas, they don't have the luxury of time needed for the messy cleanup after—so they have to be okay with this; they have to be fine with whatever they can get of each other.

_ I love you, _ is what Minho thinks he hears leave Jisung's lips as a shaky exhale when the smaller male finally sinks down onto him.

Or maybe those are more the words that form in his head—he can't be too sure because Jisung is moving on top of him, and that's all that fills his mind, his senses, his  _ everything. _

“Ji...sung—” is all that leaves his lips, low and rough and needy.

Minho's hands move from where they're dug into his boyfriend's tiny waist, down to the perky curves of Jisung's ass that he loves so much. He tightly holds onto them peaches as he helps guide hour movement; his own hips stutter upwards, eager for friction, for  _ more _ of Jisung, for a glorious release. 

As usual, neither of them are very loud to the point where he even manages to hear faint meows accompanied by light scratching sounds just outside the door. He consciously opts to ignore those, instead letting himself drown in the soft, airy noises coming from Jisung himself—soft whines and moans that are in tandem with his own, getting just a tad louder and more erratic as both of them chase climactic highs.

The consistent slide of Jisung's dick against his stomach turns Minho on more than he cares to admit; he almost wants to just grab Jisung and manhandle him onto the bed so that he could be on top of his smaller boyfriend, thrusting into him as if there's no tomorrow—but he also likes looking up at Jisung from this angle,  _ loves _ looking at his boyfriend whose eyes are closed with pleasure, with his mouth slightly agape as he practically bounces on top of him. Jisung looks like he's enjoying himself, so Minho is doubly enjoying the view.

One of Minho's hands move between the two of them, teasing Jisung's balls—it's in that moment that a gasp catches at Jisung's throat; he hisses with pleasure and his eyes fall open to meet Minho's dark gaze. He's close—they both are.

Jisung gets there first, his release spilling between the two of them. It's messy and sticky, even more so as Jisung tightly clings to Minho who pistons into him, thrusting several more times before he reaches his own orgasm.

“Jesus,” Jisung mumbles shakily as he slumps against Minho, whose chest, in turn, is heaving. “My thighs were just about to give in,” he whines, which makes Minho laugh breathlessly.

He falls back onto the mattress, taking Jisung with him. “We're a mess,” he starts to say, but before he can finish, Jisung is kissing him again—just light feather kisses, just their mouths briefly meeting repeatedly, sloppy and open-mouthed as if they just want to breathe each other in while reveling in their mutual happiness.

Minho whines when Jisung finally rolls off of him, and then he sighs when Jisung simply curls up to snuggle next to him.  _ Could get used to this, _ he thinks. 

He smiles and places a quick kiss on the tip of Jisung's nose before he briefly moves away so that he can roll the condom off his spent dick. He hears Jisung chuckle, knowing he's being watched as he ties the used rubber.

He tosses it into the rubbish bin by the foot of his bed, relieved when it actually goes in. Jisung does a little cheer, and Minho makes a mental note to empty the trash himself before he heads back to the dorm—he wouldn't want his mother realising he had sex in his childhood bedroom after all.

“We should shower soon,” he mumbles, only for Jisung to cling to him tighter.

“Not yet,” Jisung says, eyes shiny as he pouts at Minho.

“We're a mess,” Minho points out, but he doesn't really have the heart or energy to move and defy his boyfriend; not when he's looking so adorably snug and satisfied like he is.

“Five minutes,” Jisung plants a kiss on the curve of his shoulder before continuing to murmur against his skin, “Wait, no, ten—fifteen! Final offer. I’m really tired.”

Minho could only laugh because this kind of bargaining is usual for them.

“Twenty,” he counters. “And then we really have to move because we have to feed the cats before my mom gets back.”

“Okay.” Jisung nods; he smiles and then he puckers his lips. “Now kiss me so those twenty minutes don't go to waste.”

  
  
  


░░░

  
  
  


😑  **한쥐송** **  
** i dont wanna get out of bed   
my ass kinda hurts   
jk it hurts p bad

**나**   
ㅋㅋ

😑  **한쥐송**   
hyung im so sore    
and i have to meet my mom and hyung in an hr for lunch   
also: when i got back 2 the dorm last night    
chan hyung started to ask why i was walking funny   
and then he said NVM!!!!!   
fuck u this is ur fault hyung ㅠㅠ

**나** **  
** fuck me? **  
** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ   
ok next time ;)

😑  **한쥐송**   
'ㅅ'ㅗ   
i hate u

**나** **  
** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ   
no u dont   
i love u too   
♡ 3 ♡

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [ 4 ] Minho saved Jisung in his phone uniform with the rest of SKZ, but with a bit of a cutesy flair. Just because. LOL.
> 
> [ 5 ] Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated! Also feel free to scream about Minsung or SKZ with/at me over at my [CC Inbox](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho).
> 
> [ 6 ] This is happening, please check it out to see if you might be interested: [Minsung Season](http://twitter.com/minsungseason) (:


End file.
